Kidnapped
by AwesomeCupcakeCat124
Summary: Natsu finds himself staring at Lucy a lot more lately, what are these strange feelings? He hopes going on a mission will clear his head but when Lucy is kidnapped he finds it does exactly the opposite. A NaLu Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is my first fanfic so it might be a bit rubbish but thanks for reading anyway! :3**

"Ooh, Gray-sama is so hot!" drooled Juvia as she flicked through her 'Gray scrapbook', running her pale fingers over the many pictures of Gray's impressive body.  
Lucy sighed in exasperation, realizing that she was clearly getting nowhere with the water mage.

"Juvia, I asked you what you wanted for Christmas" repeated Lucy for what seemed like the 7th time.  
Finally the blue-haired female raised her head "Juvia wants Gray-sama to love Juvia as much as she loves him!" she cried, a blush creeping onto her pale face.

 _Fat chance_ grumbled Lucy under her breath as she picked absentmindedly at one of the many Gray dolls littered around the room. _Whack_. Gray scrapbook volume 3 came crashing down on top of Lucy's unsuspecting head. "How dare Lucy contaminate my glorious Gray-sama plushies with her filthy love rival hands?!" screamed Juvia furiously.

 _Shit_ thought Lucy, jumping of the bed as she heard Juvia's voice yell "Water Slicer!" Lucy dodged and lunged towards the door, slamming it behind her, and stumbling into the corridor of the girl's dorm.

Lucy groaned as she realised she had left her shoes in the water mages room, _oh well, Erza is the same shoe size as me, I'll just borrow a pair of hers_ Thought Lucy, walking towards Erza's room.  
She knocked tentatively on the door and then stepped back, waiting patiently for Erza to emerge. After a few minutes of impatient foot tapping, she suddenly heard a loud groan come from within the room. "Ah, ah Jellal", another throaty moan was emitted through the thin wood. Lucy jumped back, her face a furious shade of red.

Within a few moments, she was running, running straight into a small blue ball of fur. "Oww" she groaned looking up to see Happy flying giddily around her head. "What do you want cat?" she grumbled, rubbing her head for the second time that day. "Mira-jane told me to tell you that Levy's gone" he proclaimed innocently, Lucy glared at him, knowing happy the look on his face was certainly not one of innocence. "Okay, and?" the celestial wizard questioned. "And so has Gajeel" grinned the exseed, letting It sink in.

 _Oh_ thought Lucy, a smile etched onto her face as she brushed past the blue cat towards the guild. Mira was in for a world of questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Natsu's in this chapter and things start moving!**

"What?" squeaked Lucy gaping at the white haired mage in front of her. "That's right" smiled Mira-jane sweetly, "He asked her yesterday"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she spluttered accusingly, mouth still hanging open, ready to enquire further. _Bang_. The door to the guild was flung open as a certain pink haired dragon slayer strode in, beaming his toothy trademark smile.

"Yo what's up?"  
"Gajeel asked Le-" Lucy began but was quickly interrupted by Gray  
"Wouldn't you like to know"  
"Well yeah I would actually ice-dick"  
"Bring it on flame-brain"  
"Gladly!"

The two boys circled each other yelling insults over the smashing of ice and heat of flame. Lucy sighed as the two boys rampaged through the guild, and even though their fights were a regular occurrence that rarely interested her, she couldn't help but stare. She found her eyes wandering over Natsu, his toned abs, his muscular figure, she found herself wanting to run her fingers all over him. _Wait wHAT this isn't happening I can't be interested in, Natsu, my nakama, my teammate?!_ Apparently, thought the celestial wizard it was happening, she was attracted to Natsu. Little did she know, Natsu was having the same kinds of thoughts about her…

* * *

Natsu would never admit it, but it was true, he had been taking a lot more interest in Lucy lately. He often found that his mind frequently wandered back to the last time he had seen Lucy naked, and hoping it would happen again. He also looked at Lucy more, admiring her figure and her 'assets'.

 _No, Lucy is just a friend_. He would tell himself repeatedly, but it was fruitless these stupid feelings would just not go away! He decided it was time to re-establish to himself the fact that Lucy was no more than a teammate. He decided, they would have to go on a mission, to help clear his head of these thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Thank you to whoever reads this love you guys!**

"Hey Lucy, wanna go on a mission?"  
"Hmm?" Lucy turned round to address the voice and squealed, quickly finding herself teetering backwards on her chair, as she realised Natsu's face was mere inches from hers.  
"Natsu!" she croaked, "You scared me, anyway umm no thank" she mumbled, trailing of as she saw his face fall in disappointment. "Aww, c'mon Luce, I chose it for you" grinned Natsu cheekily.  
"Fine" grumbled Lucy, blushing as he grabbed her hand and yanked her off her seat, running towards Erza and Gray.

The group set of, Happy circling around their heads as they made their way to Magnolia Station.  
They soon arrived at the jam-packed station, and boarded the already overloaded train. Natsu and Erza managed to get the last two seats whilst Lucy and Gray were left standing, constantly being jostled by the other passengers around them.

"Oof" exclaimed Lucy as the man behind her bumped roughly into her. Natsu paled, turning a peculiar shade of green as the train threw them from side to side. "Watch it" the dragon slayer managed to growl to the man, before melting once again into Erza's lap. Suddenly, the train came to a jarring halt, jerking violently causing Gray to topple over onto Lucy. Gray yelped, putting his hands out in front of him to break his fall. Lucy inhaled sharply as she felt a pair of cold hands land on her breasts; she looked up to see Gray grinning bashfully down at her. She felt her face over heat, even though situations like this often happened with Natsu, whilst with Gray, it felt wrong. _Why is it so bad with Gray and yet I completely accept it whilst with Natsu?_ She chided herself.

She was interrupted as Gray gained a sharp blow to the head from Natsu's flaming fist. "What the fuck was that for?!" yelled Gray, glaring up at Natsu accusingly.  
"Don't you ever touch Lucy again" a threating snarl emitted from his throat, his voice dangerously low. "Umm really Natsu, it's ok, I'm sure it was just an accident" gulped, Lucy, she never knew Natsu could be that _scary._ "Fine, don't let it happen it again Gray" he grumbled, still watching Gray warily. Suddenly the train reared back into life, throwing Natsu forward. He landed awkwardly on Lucy, in a position similar to that of which Gray had been in earlier. Natsu found himself grinning, Lucy just looked so _delicious_. Before he could savour the moment any further, his side was met by Gray's heavily booted foot. "Oww!" groaned Natsu, keeling over onto his side.  
"Payback" grinned Gray devilishly.

The rest of the journey consisted of awkward silence and dirty looks. Even after they arrived at the station, the group continued to walk in an uncomfortable stupor until they finally came to the meeting spot, agreed with the mayor of Oshibana.

Lucy still hadn't stopped blushing since Natsu's outburst, was it that Natsu was jealous of Gray? She shook her head at the thought; she doubted that flame brain even knew what jealousy was, but still, he did seem really pissed at Gray. Speaking of piss, Lucy really needed the loo. "Guys," she said, disrupting the silence for the first time "What is it Lucy?" sighed Erza, turning to face her blonde haired companion. "I kinda really need to pee" she said blushing slightly.  
"I think I saw some public toilets over there" replied Erza, gesturing vaguely behind them.  
"Thanks!" smiled the celestial wizard, running of towards the general direction that Erza's finger was pointing. Natsu watched her go, finding that his eyes automatically wandered down to her ass and then back up to her breasts as they bounced up and down. "Snap out of it man" called Gray, bringing him out of his revere. "Hmm, yeah coming" he said dozily, dragging himself towards his companions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Hi, part of this chapter has an OC, the character is called** _**Ryoko Adachi; I own this character however sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

Bored, bored and bored, thought the black haired earth mage as she delicately filed her immaculate fingernails with the blunt of her knife blade. She slowly stood up and surveyed the followers surrounding her; no muscle, no brains, no worthwhile magic. "Useless" she muttered in frustration, kicking an unfortunate subordinate in his side. "Get up thickheads we're going hunting" she grinned, grabbing her cloak and swords and strolling calmly out of the dark room.

Oh god, where were those toilets, she really needed to go! Lucy ran desperately through the streets, legs pressed tightly together, in her panic failing to notice that for some strange reason, no one was around. "Finally!" she panted as she came to a stop outside of a small rundown building that was emitting a strange and repulsive smell. Lucy dwindled for a bit, pondering how much she really needed the loo. "Oh fuck it" she sighed, stepping gingerly through the doorway, her foot met a thick slimy substance and she felt something brush against her leg "Kya!" she screamed, jumping backwards and pressing her back against the wall.

Ryoko strolled briskly through the sparse streets of Oshibana, listening out for anyone breaking the curfew. Suddenly, she heard a loud scream, "Oh ho" she smirked, beckoning for her men to move in.

Lucy skipped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed (well as refreshed as one could be in such a fucked up loo) and ready to re-join her team, she quickly brushed of her skirt and- _Shit!_ She'd dropped her keys! She spun around, running head-first into the bust of a tall black-haired female. "Looking for these?" grinned the woman standing before her, jangling Lucy's keys teasingly in front of her face. "Oi, give those back!" yelled Lucy furiously, grabbing for her whip.  
"Now, now pretty lady, we don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna have some fun, so don't try to resist, kay?" said a short stout man, grabbing her hip.  
"G-get of me" She squeaked, slapping him away. A dainty hand shot out, grabbing her wrist firmly.  
"Well, well what do we have here, a Fairy Tail wizard?" Lucy shuddered as deft fingers traced the pink emblem on her hand. "What a catch, although, I'm a little disappointed; it didn't take very long. No matter, you'll fetch a nice price" Lucy looked up to see a sinister set of pearly white teeth grinning down at her. She squirmed helplessly, she couldn't do anything without her keys or whip and hand to hand certainly wouldn't work as she was completely surrounded.

Only one thing for it, her only hope, the one that always came to save her, the one who she would entrust with her very life, she opened her mouth wide and screamed:

"Natsuuuuu!"

 **Notes: Please favourite or follow and please please review and check out my other stories, until next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu drummed his fingers nervously against his legs, eyes darting back and forth over the city as they looked down from their vantage point; Lucy had been gone for a while now, surely it didn't take that long to go to the toilet? "Natsu everything will be fine, she probably just found a nice shop or something" assured Erza soothingly, albeit not very convincingly. Natsu nodded to himself, repeating Erza's words softly under his breath. _Nice shoes probably, or a handbag or … shoes?_ Natsu frowned racking his brain for things a girl might like, dammit, it was so much easier for him; food, fighting, Lucy, Fairy Tail, fire, Lucy. He shook his head, he'd said Lucy twice he thought, suddenly realising how much he'd been thinking about her lately, at this rate, someone might even go as far as to say he was in lo- "Natsuuuu!" a shrill cry pierced the air, Natsu spun around eyes wide and before he knew what he was doing, his body had started to move; he was running, fast.

"Shut it missy" hissed Ryoko glaring down at the busty blonde still caught in her grasp however, the celestial mage just kept on screaming. Ryoko growled, raising her other hand and clasping it firmly over the blonde's mouth "Fuck!" she yelped as Lucy bit down, sharp teeth sinking down onto the other females pale flesh. The hand retracted sharply, only to be replaced by a rough, scratchy cloth. The hands securing her arms were also soon replaced, ropes taking over the task of securing the feisty girl. "Mhhnm mnm" mumbled Lucy against the unyielding fabric as she was pushed roughly into the back seat of a magic-mobile. "Rev it up!" called a gruff voice; "I doubt she came here alone." Lucy groaned as she was tossed from side to side in the cramped interior of the tiny car, where was Natsu?

Natsu was currently bolting full speed through the sparse streets of Oshibana. Suddenly he stopped, realising Lucy's voice had subsided "Dammit" he growled as he began desperately sniffing the air for any trace of Lucy's sweet sent. There! He latched on to the small flicker of hope in his chest as he followed the faint scent; perhaps he was not too late? Nose in the air, instincts taking over, he swiftly rounded the corner as he felt himself drawing closer to the alluring scent that was Lucy.

Ryoko sighed exasperatedly, the celestial mage in the boot of the car (She was moved there after kicking one of her subordinates so hard that he was knocked out) was causing quite the ruckus, she needed to find the nearest market and fast; this bitch was getting frustrating! She grimaced as the car shook after yet another kick was dished out from the cramped confines of the boot.

"I can't take it, I'm shutting her up for good" growled Tamagi from next to Ryoko, he reached backwards, hands outstretched, gun in hand, aiming it to shoot. "Don't you fucking dare" breathed a fuming voice in his ear, Tamagi turned around nervously, suddenly feeling an immense heat crawling up him. "What the hell-" BAM! A fiery fist connected with his sweating face, Natsu smirked, pushing his knuckles deeper into the man's ugly face, twisting and jerking his hand roughly, hoping to cause as much pain as possible. "Now, where the _hell_ is Lucy?"

A small smile crept onto Ryoko's face; finally a challenge possessing worthwhile magic, if she wasn't mistaken, this was the legendary Salamander of Fairy Tail, the alleged love interest of Lucy, the girl currently taking up residence in Ryoko's boot. "You mean the blonde?" she smirked looking up at Natsu patronisingly, "Yes I mean the fucking blonde, who else would I mean, you better not of hurt her or I swear on Mavis's hair I will slaughter every single person here and once I'm done I'll-"  
"Calm down, calm down" smiled the earth-mage sweetly, "You don't want to make your motion sickness even worse now do you?" As if on que, Natsu felt his face going green as he keeled over, falling onto the unconscious Tamagi's lap. "Good boy" grinned Ryoko, ruffling his pink locks, "However, this is no fun" she mused, "I'll pull over then we can have a real fight hey _Salamander_?"

Natsu felt himself being hoisted by his collar and thrown roughly onto the ground, he slowly stood up, swaying slightly before grinning, "You shouldn't of done that" he whispered.  
"Speak up, my god this really is turning out to be a boring fight after all-" SMASH Ryoko flew backwards hitting the ground roughly "Damn" she growled, "You don't mess around. Okay then; Earth-Style: Mud Clones!" Natsu gaped as the ground began sprouting thousands of replicas of Ryoko, each one as powerful as the next, they soon began to advance, circling the Dragon Slayer, swords drawn menacingly. Perhaps this fight was going to be fun after all?

 **Mwahaha; Cliff-hanger! (sort of), please review and let me know what you think, as well as favouriting/following and feel free to check out my other stories,**

 **CupcakeCat out** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
